vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ashe (League of Legends)
Summary With each arrow she fires from her ancient ice-enchanted bow, Ashe proves she is a master archer. She chooses each target carefully, waits for the right moment, and then strikes with power and precision. It is with this same vision and focus that she pursues her goal of uniting the tribes of the Freljord and forging them into a mighty nation. As a child, Ashe was always a dreamer. She marveled at the colossal, abandoned fortresses of her ancestors, and spent hours by the fire listening to tales of the Freljord's fabled champions. Most of all she loved the legend of Avarosa, the renowned Queen of the once magnificent and united Freljord. Though her mother chided her foolishness, Ashe swore one day she would join the scattered and warlike tribes of the tundra. She knew in her heart that if her people would stand together once more, they would reach greatness again. When Ashe was only fifteen, her mother was killed while commanding the tribe on a brash raid. Suddenly thrust into the role of leader, Ashe made the difficult decision to follow her childhood vision instead of seeking the revenge she craved. She spoke passionately against her tribe's demand for retribution, declaring the time had come to put blood feuds aside and broker a lasting peace. Some of her warriors questioned her fitness to rule and soon hatched a treasonous plot to kill the young leader. The assassins struck while Ashe was on a routine hunt, but their plan was interrupted by the warning cry of a great hawk. Ashe looked back to see her tribesmen approaching with swords drawn. Outnumbered and overwhelmed, Ashe ran for hours. She found herself deep in uncharted territory, her weapon lost in the chase. When she heard another cry from the hawk, Ashe put her faith in the strange creature and followed it to a clearing. There she found the bird perched on a pile of stones - an ancient Freljord burial cairn. With a last glance at her, the hawk screeched and flew away. Approaching the mound, Ashe felt her breath turn to frost and an unnatural cold chill her to the bone. The stone at the top of the cairn was marked with a single rune: Avarosa. The assassins burst into the clearing. Ashe lifted the runestone from the cairn to defend herself, revealing something hidden underneath: an ornate bow carved from ice. She grasped it, crying out in pain as frost formed on her fingers, and tore the bow from its resting place. Cold flowed from the enchanted weapon into Ashe, awakening a tremendous power that had always lived within her. Ashe turned to face the assassins. She drew the bow, and by sheer instinct, willed arrows of pure ice to form from the cold, crisp air. With a single frozen volley, she ended the insurrection. Carefully replacing the cairn stone, she gave thanks to Avarosa for her gift, and returned home. Ashe's tribe immediately recognized the legendary weapon in the archer's hand as a blessing from the ancient Freljord queen herself. With Avarosa's bow and her vision of peaceful unification, Ashe's tribe soon swelled, becoming the largest in the Freljord. Now known as the Avarosan, they stand together with the belief that a united Freljord will once again become a great nation. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 6-B Name: Ashe, The Frost Archer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Somewhere in her 20's) Classification: Human (Iceborn descendant), Queen of Freljord, Leader of the Avarosan tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, expert archer, cryomancy, summoning (hawk), skilled diplomat [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Small Country Level+ (Fought on-par with Lissandra and Sejuani) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Superhuman (Able to lift and fire an ice arrow larger than herself) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class ZJ [[Durability|'Durability:']] Small Country Level+ (Can trade blows with Sejuani, Lissandra, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters with ice arrows, several kilometers with Enchanted Crystal Arrow Standard Equipment: True Ice Bow, Ice Arrows, Enchanted Crystal Arrows, Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Berserker's Greaves, Infinity Edge, Phantom Dancer, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: Fairly High (Was able to unite most of the Freljord in a short period of time) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ashe, the Frost Archer is a ranged marksman, with a potent combination of damage, crowd control and utility. Focusing on control, Ashe dominates her opponents through a constant application of slows through her second ability and basic attacks, which in turn trigger her passive and first ability, making Ashe a deadly opponent in extended trades. Aside from that Ashe also brings potent cross map presence and utility with the global vision provided by her third ability and lockdown potential of her ultimate. Basic Attack: Ashe fires an arrow made of ice at the opponent. Frost Shot: Ashe's basic attacks and abilities apply Frost to affected enemies, slowing them by for 2 seconds. Ashe cannot critically strike normally, but her basic attacks against Frosted enemies always critically strike, increasing damage by 10%. Ranger's Focus: Ashe gains a stack of Focus for 4 seconds whenever she slows an enemy, stacking up to 5 times. Volley and Enchanted Crystal Arrow only grant up to one stack per cast. Ashe consumes her current Focus stacks, gains bonus attack speed and causes Frost Shots to slow by an additional 20% for 4 seconds. If Ashe has 5 stacks on activation, Ranger's Focus also causes each of her basic attacks to fire a flurry of five arrows. Each arrow deals modified physical damage that benefits from Frost Shots and life steal, and each flurry triggers on-attack effects five times but on-hit effects only once. Volley: Ashe fires 9 arrows in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Enemies can intercept multiple arrows, but do not take damage from arrows beyond the first. Hawkshot: Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her which travels towards the target location, granting sight of its path for 2 seconds and in a large radius at its destination for 5 seconds. The hawk's sight is not obstructed by brush or terrain. Ashe stores a charge of Hawkshot periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. Enchanted Crystal Arrow: Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it deals them magic damage and stuns them for 1-3.5 seconds, based on the distance the arrow traveled. Enemies around the main target take half damage. and became queen of the Freljord]] Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Leaders Category:Archers Category:Ice Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6